1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the administration of covers, and more particularly, to an erected structure facilitating retention, application, and removal of a cover to an object to be covered, such as a boat, a recreational vehicle, or a plane, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
It may be desirous to cover any of a variety of objects. For example, covering systems may be used to cover boats. Boat covers are used in the boating industry for many reasons. Boat covers shield the boat from the environment such as rain, dirt and other debris, the sun, etc. Boat covers may also provide an aesthetic improvement to the boat itself.
There is a present need for an improved covering system, for example, a system that is movable and/or more efficiently facilitates the manipulation of a cover between an installed and uninstalled position about an object, such as a boat, for example, with which there is no preexisting overhead structure, such as, but not limited to, a roof.